The objective for the proposed research is the assessment of the impact of several non-drug factors upon treatment outcome. The research will utilize the resources of an extensive data bank assembled during the course of a set of double-blind drug trials conducted with anxious and depressed psychiatric outpatients over the past 10 years. Approximately 500 items of information are available on each of approximately 6000 patients treated with anxiolytics, antidepressants, or placebo. In addition to a documentation of presenting symptomatology and its change through a 4-6 week treatment period, information is availabel concerning patient demographic, attitudinal, and personality attributes; several parameters of illness history; and several aspects of the treatment relationship established. The proposed research will examine the impact of three major classes of non-drug factors upon such indices of treatment outcome as symptom change, the reporting of side effects, and patient attrition. The 3 classes of non-specific factors have as respective foci: 1. patterns of presenting symptomatology primarily as identified by cluster analysis techniques; 2. the nature of the current treatment situation as reflected for example, in several aspects of the doctor-patient relationship such as the affective response toward the patient and the amount of time spent with the patient during visits; 3. selected factors in the patients' internal and external environments including the presence, severity and content of precipitating stress, the impact of favorable and unfavorable intercurrent external events, the role of menstrual cycle-related hormonal balance and contraceptive use, and the effects of caffeine and nicotine intake. Finally, support is requested for the completion of two projects already in progress: one concerned with the use of multiple regression techniques in assessing the stability with which differential drug response can be predicted; the other with the evaluation of the influence of several personality factors on treatment response, and the continuation of selected methodological work.